Daddy blues and a plan
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: this story was originally called "Backyard troubles" Mom talks to the boys' friends about what happened to Phineas the 1st 10 years of his life and inbetween those stories are journal entries from Phineas experiencing those times of abuse plz read
1. Backyard troubles

This is the second story I have ever done and today I have done I'm getting better and better every story I make and this is sorta like and early christmas present for my fans so is the broken brother story I also finished 2 in the morning today (dec.22 09)alright so here it is.(oh yeah today is also the day that I just got this cool new writing system at the front page of the site for macs)

They were in their backyard building their weird but somewhat amazing contraptions of which they do every day, but today they were breaking the record of the tallest sky scrapper in the world and they were none other than the best known stepbrothers in town, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

They were in the middle of doing the 3rd of the 2,037 story building. Phineas's friend ,but as of now girlfriend was making her way to their backyard she saying her catch phrase that everybody seemed to love,"what-cha do-in" she said as she receive a kiss on the cheek from who else. **I swear if you dont no who im talking about go back to preschool because Obama even knew that before you probably. **

"Hey Izzy" ,he retorted, "We're just making the best and tallest skyscraper in the world!" He said while sitting down and petting their pet platypuss, Perry.

Meanwhile

"And she said oh no you didn't and I said oh yes I did- hold on stacy I can't even hear my self gossip." She said as she opened her window and stuck her head out to see the big contraption that her brothers made blocking her window. She grunted to herself as she got back on her phone and said, "sorry Stace I'll have to call you back." She said before sitting down her phone and stomping downstairs to their backyard and screamed, "what are you do- !" she stopped as she entered the backyard and finds something that as a big sister is cute to her, Phineas and Isabella were kissing. "Aww that's so cute". Phineas and Isabella noticed that she was standing there and quickly parted lips and blushed making Phineas and Isabella say,"n–nothing"

" No not about the amking out thing... and aren't you a little young to be making out with a girl seriously your only 10 years old."

"Hey we weren't making out we-", but he was interrupted by Candace saying, "What ever I mean about this contraption and where's Ferb?"

"We're making the world's tallest and best skyscrapper in the world and ferb was behind the tree because he thinks that it's gross that we kiss now." he said as Ferb reappears from behind the tree.

"uhh, she muttered, why can't you guys be normal like other little brothers instead you always have to build these weird contraptions, I swear if Dad were here you wouldn't be doing this stuff. She muttered out loud while stomping inside the house angrily. Phineas was getting a little depressed. Soon the others were making theur way through the backyard, Baljeet, Buford, the rest of the fireside girls, even Ivring. They quickly noticed that Phineas was very depressed about something they were as upset as Phineas because they know Phineas to be very obtimistic, and always looking for a bright side of things not once have they ever seen Phineas get sad (only when the thing about perry disappearing episode, but that didn't stop him) "What's wrong dinner bell" Buford said.

"n n-nothing," he said getting even more depressed.

"alright lets go play ball because Mr. Pointy over here won't tell us what's wrong."Buford said but right after Isabella shot him a death glare."you know what I'm staying"

"guys I'm going inside OK."Phineas says.

"umm ok"everybody says it was starting to get dark and everybody was starting to head home,but then Isabella stopped them and says wait everybody I have a plan.


	2. Plan put into action pt 1

** Sry I left you guys waiting I was so busy working on my first ever fanfict I PUBLISHED But didn't finish "My Broken Brother" It's my proudest work. And plus this document was roting in my document manager upload place any way and some wanted me to finish. So I hope you like this I had this idea ever since I started typing the first one but I never got it down on a document so enjoy!!!**

"So first Ferb is going to ask his mom if we can have a sleep-over. Then we're going to go home and get ready, Then we meet back here."

"That's it? Man that's a lame plan!"Buford said.

"I'm going to tell you the rest of it later O.K so lets go go GO!!!" Isabella said as they all spread out and left for home. Ferb ran inside to ask mom if they could have a sleep over and she said yes and after everything was done they met back in the Flynn-Fletcher beackyard. "Ferb what did she say?" Isabella said with a list of steps to her plan and checking things off as they went along. Ferb just put two thumbs up, and she checked it off of her list.

1. Get Mrs. Flynn to say yes to say yes. (Check)

"Does everybody have their pajamas on?"

"Yes." Everybody said as they put two thumbs up.

2. Pajamas (Check)

"O.K lets go in."she says putting her list in her backpack.

"Oh hi guys." Mrs. Flynn says holding a tray of fruit cabobs and sitting it on the table. "I prepared you guys a snack."

"Ooo thanks Mrs. Flynn." Everybody says as they rush to the table.

Meanwhile...

Phineas was in his room taking nap and also having a nightmare."No-no stop." Phineas says in his sleep trying to get away. It was his dad that he was running from and he was drunk. He was taunting him in his dreams teasing him calling him names. Then his dad caught him and once he did he took him in a very dark room, beating him brutally with anything hard that he could find around the house for no reason what so ever and even _touch_ _him_ in_ places that should not be touched... that's just what he did._ As a little kid and even if he wasn't drunk he still got beatings for the tinniest things he would do like forgetting to do the tinniest thing like feeding Bucky or any of his chores, or when he would help Phineas with his homework and he would get things wrong he would occasionally beat him for the mistakes. Mom would just let it go and tell him to try again, but Dad would think that that was very weak but he would never tell her that at that time she was completely clueless of what was going on and he would wait 'til mom was gone or asleep like out of the picture.

"I'm going to teach you some respect." He says while taking the large object in his hand and whipping him with it. Phineas just tries not to move and as he is being hit he whimpers softly hoping someone would come to his rescue, but nobody would he would just sit there and get beat and touched for hours at a time, and when his dad was done Phineas would just sit there in the dark room and bleed. (And to tell you this dream he is having is actually a memory of what happened once out of the MANY times that of has happened and I know that Phineas and Ferb met when they were like two I'm stretching the truth a litle bit don't like it don't keep reading.)

I'm glad some of you guys liked the last chapter and plz review and yes I am messed up don't kill me oh yeah and guys I made a little mistake in the first chapter I had Candace say that he was ten years old she was suppost to say twelve.


	3. Reavelations and a broken past

**Thnx for no reviews what so ever but I'm a reasonable person so this is the chapter where Mrs. Fletcher finally confesses what happened to Phineas before Fletcher s and the Flynns came together.**

**So enjoy!!!! AND I MEAN IT :( LOL and some of the parts are going to be as if they were journal entries from Phineas and later there will be an interview woth Linda about the ordeal and the curent year in this fanfict is the summer of 2010**

"So why is Phineas so sensitive when someone speaks of his dad."Isabella says as she eats the cookies that Mrs. Flynn also gave out for the sleepover.

"Umm...I don't know thats kind of weird."She says not really understanding the question."

"Umm Mrs. Flynn I'm talking about Mr. Flynn."She says stopping., but she still didn't understand,

"Phineas's biological dad." She finished. The question caused Mom to drop the pot full of gravey she was holding, and causing Candace to drop her cell phone while still in conversation. Every one of Ferb's friends looked worried like someone said something wrong.

"Umm I'd rather not talk about it it puts us in a very uncomfortable position."Mom said

"Why what happened."Baljeet said inbetween eating his friut . Flynn looked at their faces and she could tell that they weren't going to get off this topic so she secided that the only way to get out of this is to get it over with.

"Alright guys it's time I told you about Phineas's real dad." She says taking a pause. "When Phineas was 10 years old his dad wasn't the best person to live with... He would do horrible things to his son like beat him and many other things that should not be said."

"And you knew this?" Baljeet asked.

"No I didn't … he would wait 'til I went out shopping or next door and stuff."

"You never saw any signs of this?"

"No because everytime I would enter to house I would see him playing with Phineas."

"So how did you find out?" (**will be answered in the interview)**

January, 8, 2008

I woke up and went to get some breakfast. The family was at the table including _him_. I walk over to the table and sit down. Mom comes over to the table to hand me some bacon. She sits it down on the plate in front of me and notices a bruise on my neck."Phineas how did you do that?" She says looking at the sore.

"Yeah Phineas how did you so it?"He askes in a secretive kind of way. After he says that I look at him and he looks to me with the look of death. His eyes say _tell them and it's the end of you you little bitch, _and I'm completely terrified of him so I don't say a word about it I just say the next thing that comes up in my mind

"Umm Isabella accidentally hit me when she was stretching fpr the race yesterday."I lied.(and at the time I wasn't a very good liar so she could tell when I was lying)

She looks at me with suspicion in her eyes. "Are you sure."

"Positive." I lie again.

"Because you know Phineas you can tell me anything." She says while giving me a hug while the hug goes on I just stare at him a bit petrified and he just smiles to me with his approval his eyes saying _good job_ _you survive... for now _but also his smile disappears knowing that I almost gave him away and I look back at him a little sad and scared eyes I was sad because I knew that there was no hope I knew that I was going to have to go through this abuse for the rest of my life (meaning the rest of the time I live with mom and dad).

I didn't even eat my breakfast after the hug I said, "Can I please be exused I don't feel well."

"Oh well I can come and give you some medicine if your stomach is hurting ." Mom said a little worried.

"No I'm fine." I also lie as I run up the stairs. I didn't even have to look at her to know that she knew that I was lying. She was about to come follow me but dad stopped her.

"I'll go see what was wrong with him." Dad said taking her place. At the time Mo thought that dad was the perfect dad to his children and the most perfect husband. After I get out of sight of Mom and everybody else I run up to my room, lock the door and lie in the dark, that is until I hear a knock on the door that makes me freeze."Phineas open the door." I knew that it was dad and I was to scared stiff to move. "Open the door Phineas." still to scared to move. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!!!" He screems loud enough for me to hear, but whispers low enough so mom couldn't. Soon he gets tired of the games and starts shaking to door angrilly which makes me even more scared by what he might do to me if I do open the door at the time I see a few options

one) I open the door and get the most brutal beating of my life.

Or two) I sit back and be a coward and hope that he would tear the door down causing Mom and Candace to investigate and find out about this little thing he's been doing to me ever since I could walk.

I decide to do number one because I knew that Mom wasn't going to see him and thind the thing I want her to think anyway (**like Candace when she tells her that the boys are up to something but Mom doesn't believe her)** So I open the door slowly and he comes bursting through the door. Once he gets through the door he slowly lockes it making me regret the decision I just made. "Oh your going to regret that." He says taking his belt off now get undressed this is going to hurt.

After she explained it all every friend listening was in shock even Buford. "Whoa Dinnerbell has some guts being that puny and facing a guys as brutal as that guy was." Buford says.

"Yeah I thought Phineas was just born that way."Isabella says

"What way?"Baljeet says a little curiously

"So very obtimistic." Isabella starts, "So fun-loving, imaginative, cute, creative, always looking for the biright side of things." She finishes and everybody stares at her.

"What was that thing you said Isabella," Baljeet says catching her a little loveable word during the sentence.

Isabella realizng he noticed tries to stall and says, "What word Fun-loving?

"No after that."

"Imaginative?"

"No after that."

"Creative?"

"No before that!!!"

Isabella pretends to be confused and says. "I don't know what your talking about their was no word between those."

"Yes there was!!! You called him cute."

"I still have no clue what your talking about?" She says knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle.

"You know-."

"Dude just let it go she's going to won this anyway."Buford interrupts by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not this time." He said pulling out a tape recorder."

"Is that a tape recorder?" Isabella says as her face drops.

"Why yes...yes it is." He says looking evilly at her. "Now are you going to tell me what you said inbetween or do I have to make everybody listen to you say it?"

I still have kno idea what your talking about." She says crossing her arms still playing the game.

"Alright suit yourself." He said as he pressed the button with Isabella's voice saying. "So obtimistic, Fun-loving, cute, creative, always looking for the bright side of things." Then he presses the button making it stop talking, then everyone stares at Isabella.

"Alright you got me I did say it whoop-de-do."

"Whoo I got you you always win but I actually got you."

"You think my son is cute." Mom says with a cute look on her face making Isabella feel embarassed.

**So how do you like I really hope you did so plz plz plz review I really want to know what you think**


	4. the suspendtion

Yay so I'm back sometimes I take long because A) I have a life B) I am busy and C) My computer is CRAZY!!!! Ph and to get this across the board Phineas's dad doesn't have intercourse with him he's just a child molesterand last chapter it says get undressed because this is going to hurt yeah I meant to out quotation marks around that so the dad was saying that he didn't get undressed so I just wanted to let you know that so plz enjoy! Ph yeah and remember about the journal entries it has a date at the top

After we finish our snack we try to head upstairs but Ms. Fletcher stops us. "Umm... guys Phineas is kind of talking a nap so can you like play something else and try to avoid going upstairs and if you have to use the bathroom be quiet."

"Yes Ma'am." We all say as she gets back to making dinner, cooking and making more gravy that she previously spilled." We sit down and and watch a movie soon Mrs. Flynn comes down and and gives us some popcorn. Buford is having the time of his life with this movie, I couldn't blame him "Meet the Spartans" is a pretty hilarious movie.

January 12, 2008

It was Monday and the weekend was over. I was always happy, I was happy that the weekends were over because sitting around and doing nothing all day gave him a chance to try something with me. I was never busy so there was always a moment were he would find me and try and take me, so I would try and stay around mom about every moment of the day or pretend like I'm doing chores.

So I enter the classroom and take a seat there was nobody around me because everybody thought I was weird because I didn't do much and that's just what I need something to keep me from going insane."Okay Phineas so pi equals."

"Ha...what?" Everybody laughed.

"Phineas do I have to take a point from you?"

"No Ma'am."

"Alright then pay attention and answer the question."

"Pi equals three point fourteen."

"Good job Phineas." Then I felt and poke and the back of my head. I turned around to see that it was Thaddeus the guy who always used to mess with me.

"Hey nerd what you and your mommy been doing knitting T cosseys.?" After he says that the class laughs I on the other hand didn't find that funny at all I found it kind of lame and sad.

"No what have you and your mom been doing shaving her man legs." I say back making the class say ooooo and also start laughing. Thaddeous felt defeated and looked around the classroom everybody was pointing and laughing at him. The teacher said nothing just watched which was a horrible idea because the embarrassment turned into anger and hatred causing him to punch me in my stomach, I reply to that by punching him in his face and then the fight was on.

* * *

After the fight we got sent to the principal's office. We sit outside waiting a few scratches and bruises on my face and arms and the same with him. So we wait until Principal Doofenshmirts comes out and tells us to come in.

"Come on in guys." We come in and sit down in the chairs right in front of his desk. And he sits back down in his normal seat. "What is up with you guys?..... first of all it's monday and second of all It's not even 8:15 are you guys seriously going to start your week off like this?" We just sit there Thaddeus is terrified on what might happen and I just sit back and not care about the consequence that he's about to give us.

"You guys do realize that I'm going to have to call parents right?" Then it struck me. "ThaddeusI'm calling your mom and Phineas your dad." WHAT??????? my mind which I also said aloud.

"WHAT?????....why don't you call my mom instead?"

"Because your mom just lets you go free like the other times, but I know that your dad will get you straight." He said but he didn't know he didn't know me he didn't know what I go through everyday and him calling my dad didn't make it any better it just made it worst. He began by calling Thaddeus's mom. It rang for a few seconds until she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello this is Principal Doofenshmirts and I am sorry to inform you that your son Thaddeus has gotten into a fight with another boy in our school and he will be suspended for one week and three days."

"What???" Principal Doofenshmirts talks to her while I think about what's going to happen to me when I get home. I can see it now Dad comes to pick me up, we get home he thrusts me into the door, and he grabs me by my arm and drags me up the stairs to my room, once we get in he locks the door and the pain begins. Before I know Principal Doofenshmirts is finished with Thaddeus's mom and is moving on to my dad.

"Alright Phineas on to your father." He says while getting his phone out and dialing it. It rings for about a few seconds and then someone answers.

"Hello?" The other voice on the ends says.

"Oh...Yes is this the father of Phineas Flynn?"

"No actually this is his mother his father is busy right at the moment. So is there as problem?"She asks I was really relieved that mom picked up the phone.

"Umm yes Ma'am yes there is your son Phineas has just previously been in a fight and will be suspended at once."

"What???"She asked a little shocked. "My Phineas in a fight I don't really believe you.... Are your sure it was Phineas???"

"Yes Ma'am he is right here would you like to speak with him?" He says before he hands me the phone letting me know that Mom said yes. I take the phone from him and put it to my ear.

"Hello???"

"Phineas is what your what your principal told me true?" She begins. "Did you really get into a fight?"She asks me like her world was coming to an end.

"Yes Ma'am." I always kind of answered her yes ma'am it was just what I did. I always thought that Mom deserved the more respect than Dad gave her credit for, because she would always come home at late hours from work exhausted, but she still found the strength to take care of us it's been like that ever since I was a baby and I always loved and admired her for that and me telling her that I got in a fight was a horrible way of showing it, because like every parent she fears her child would grow up hating the world and probably in jail or something and this just made her more terrified.(Now let's get back to what was important.)

"Phineas how did you get in a fight? Why? Are you Okay? Please don't tell me your hurt."She questioned me with many of them at a time.

"No Mom I'm fine." I say thinking that she was over-doing it with the questions, but then remembering that she was just a parent and showing that she's concerned and that something might be wrong is just a good sign of being a good parent and I never complained.

"Are you sure???"

"Yes mom I'm sure."

"Phineas...I-... just give the Phineas back to your principal please." She says before I give it back to him. "So I have to come get him?"

"Yes Ma'am." He says as they get off of the phone. Then he turns to me. "Phineas I think that fighting is pretty evil and that you shouldn't do it." H said then he took a thinking pose then corrected himself. "Wait no you shou- Wait no you shouldn' fight you have to leave the evil out there." For a second there it looked like he was going to turn evil himself. But I doubted that a principal would have the capability to turn evil. So we waited a few more minutes with that same look on him face it seemed about thirty minutes before Mom came in interrupting him thoughts.

"I'm Phineas's mom." He snapped out of his trance and came in and looked at her for a moment.

"You look very familiar." He said looking at her suspiciously u[ and down. Mom gave him the same look and said.

"Umm Okay this is about my son we can think about where we saw each-other before later."

"Oh yes Phineas." He began. "Phineas is one of the smartest students we have at Danville college prep and to see him down-graded to fighting just breaks my heart." He says the last part a little sarcastically. Mom catches this and throws a mean face to which he cuts the sarcasm and gets serious.

"So how long is he suspened?"

"I don't know Ma'am this isn't the first time that Phineas has caused trouble." He sets the same thinking face he had in the 'evil' conversation and then turns to us again. "I don't know Mrs. Flynn I'm going to have to say about a week and three says." Mom signs, grabs her stuff and we head out the door until we're stopped by him. "I remember you now long time no see... Linda."

She slowly turns around.

"Same to you Heinz." She retorts and then we exit. We approach the car and I get in the front seat while she gets in the drivers and then we're off. About 2 minutes into the car ride Mom starts a conversation. "So Phineas how did this happen like you're one of my best behaved children?"

"I answered a question right and John poked me in the back of my head, called me a nerd and then said something about you which made me kind of mad and I said "What have you and your mom been doing shaving her man legs and he punched me in my stomach and I punched him in his face then it was on."

"Phineas did you really think that fighting was the way to make things better between you and Thaddeus?"

"No Mom." I answer blandly and turned towards the window for the remainder of the trip.

She signs and says, "Phineas...I'm really disappointed in you." And we didn't engage in any other conversation for the rest of the car ride. When it was over he was waiting for me inside, but of course I didn't know that until we get inside. I open the door and he's sitting on the chair with the belt in his hand. Mom noticed this and said. "Umm... there is no need for any of that John."(Did I mention a name for him in the first chapter?)

"I think there is Linda." He says while coming to me, grabbing my shoulder hard, and puts the belt up in whipping position, but Mom stopped him before it could come into contact with me.

"I really think that it's not necessary he doesn't need a spankin'."

"Linda he needs to learn some discipline if you want him to grow up the right way then you have to let me do this."

"Umm... I don't know."

"Come on Linda you you see that he's changing right in front of us his grades are dropping, he gets sent to the office way to much, and you're going to let him get away with that? If you really care you would let me shape him up." After that speech I knew that Dad had her there and then she was torn between her thoughts. She looked like she was about to say something but then he said. "What kind of mother would you be if you knew that your child was doing wrong and you just let it happen?"

She thought some more then just walked away.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says as he looks to me and then raises the belt again.

I hope that you liked it and let me tell you it is not easy making a whippin' scene when you're me but just to be my evil self I do kind of like making fanfics where Phineas gets hurt Physically and mentally I don't know I'm just messed up like that. So plz press that review button it would make me feel better.


End file.
